


His Place

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dom!Derek, Dom!Jackson, Dom!Rafael, Dom!Tommy, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Phone Calls, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sub!Merton, dom!Noah, dom!stiles, enslavement, sub!Danny, sub!Isaac, sub!Matt, sub!Scott, verse!Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s father is still in the picture and he puts his FBI training to realizing the warning signs of what’s going on with his son.  The moodiness, the withdrawing, the secretive nature... His son is a submissive.





	1. Fathers Enslave your Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my hiatus as a kind of way to cope with the insanity of not having net and having loads of ideas. I hate having the lack of net at home. -SIGHS-

Scott had his head down, trying not to look at his father as they listened to the radio.  He had so far tuned everything out from his father’s lecture but something about the music coming out of the radio caught his attention.  He looked at it and as he realized why he recognized the music for the advertisement, he felt his face flush.   
  
“Is your son behaving strangely?  Withdrawing from your family?  His is moods unstable and seem to change at the drop of a hat?  Is he being secretive and evasive?  What could your son be hiding?  If you’re like me then you’ve been worried about what your son could have gotten involved with.  And thanks to prop 175 we don’t have to worry any more.  You can now lawfully check out your son’s digital footprint and with in a few short minutes you will know if you should have your son tested like I had my own son.” The man’s voice seem to convey a sense of relief.  “And I’m glad I did.  Or I’d have never known my son was a submissive.  And that he needed a sterner hand then I could willingly give him.  After he tested positive, I did my son the kindness of setting up a sale, and now he’s happily living out his life the way he was born to.” The music swelled.  “Doing what god intended and being a sex toy for those more dominate then he is, giving him exactly what he needs and meeting needs that are harmful to neglect.  Do your sons the favor of checking their computers and getting them tested today.”  Scott looked away, his face red from the shame that his father had done just that.   
  
“You know you don’t have to be ashamed.” Raff said after clearing his throat, his hands tense on the wheel.  “Right?”  He looked at Scott who had seemed even more withdrawn since they’d come back from the local testing center in Beaconhills.  He’d been right, his son tested it the top presentile of being submissive.  He looked at his son, his baby boy, and wished he’d known sooner.  Maybe it would have made things easier.  In a way he should have known years ago now that he thought about it.  How many times had he caught his son naked when his best friend was there?  How many times had he walked in on the boys looking at porn, his son naked and the other boy simply with his cock out?  And the fact that the same boy had gotten his son into almost all the trouble he’d been in his entire life.  He should have seen the signs that his son was a submissive.  But he’d not wanted to know.  Not really.  Not if he was honest to himself.   
  
“Scott?” Raff pulled over when his son didn’t respond.   
  
“You looked at my computer.” Scott said, looking as far from his father as he could.   
  
“It was for your own good.”   
  
“You had no right...”   
  
“I had ever right, I’m your father Scott, I should know these...”   
  
“Know what?  That I’m a submissive, that I want to be bred like a bitch in heat and be naked on someone else’s leash?” Scott said bitterly, clearly not happy that his father knew.   
  
“Now you listen to me young man.” Raff took a stern tone with his son, which strangely made Scott look up at him swiftly.  “I will have no more of that talk.  Being a submissive is just as valid a sexual preference as any other.  And I don’t care that you’re a submissive.  I care that you need something I can’t give you to be happy and I care that you’re deeply unhappy.” Raff took his son by the scruff of his neck.  “And that’s why I talked it over with Stiles...”   
  
“YOU TOLD STILES?!” Scott’s face went red again.   
  
“And his father.” He squeezed the back of his son’s neck and he promptly fell silent again.  “And we agreed that we’d do a trial period where you lived with them.  And if it worked out, they would out right buy you.” He looked his son in the eyes.   
  
“B-buy me?” Scott swallowed hard.   
  
“Yes.  I read up and talked to some of my co workers and I decided that the best thing for you was to be owned out right by a man who could give you what you need.” Raff gave a soft smile to his son.  “I know you don’t like that I know.  And I know you have wanted Stiles to be more demanding for some time.” Scott blushed and looked away.  “And I know that he can make you happy.” Raff squeezed his son’s neck again.  “Now, let’s get home, I have a bit of reading to do and you have some homework.”   
  
“Homework?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Yes.  Stiles has some... Requests he would like you to do before you show up for the trial period.” Raff gave his son a leveled look.  “Now I need you to understand that some of what he asked is going to be... difficult, for you.  And for me.  But we’ll get through this, and if it works out with them, you’ll never have to worry about being away from Stiles again.” Raff smiled and loved how his son gave his own bashful smile.  “Now the first order of business, take your shirt off.” Scott’s face went from pale to blushing rapidly.   
  
His father didn’t know about the supernatural.  Didn’t know he’d been bitten by Peter, turned into a werewolf.  Didn’t know his son had gotten his body, not only from years of hard work, but through the curse of being a werewolf.  And he hoped taking his shirt was as far as this went for now, because he wasn’t ready to explain, other changes to his father.  Not yet.  And hopefully if Stiles did choose to buy him, he’d never have to tell his dad that he was a werewolf.  But biting his lip and nodding his head, Scott took a hold of his shirt at the hem and lifted it up and over, pulling his t shirt and his long sleeved under shirt in one go, exposing his well tanned and toned abs, his treasure trail, his ripped boy, and then his shirt was off and in his hands.   
  
“What should I....”   
  
“In the back seat.” Raff pointed.  Scott nodded and tossed it back there.  His dad smiled at him and took off driving again.  It was strange to be sitting shirtless in the passenger seat of his dad’s car, the wind on so much bare skin, it wasn’t long before he felt his nipples harden and his pants become increasingly tight around his swelling erection.  They were at a stop light when Raff spoke next.  “Take your jeans off and put them in the back seat too.” Scott bit his lip, looking down nervously.  “I know you’re hard Scott.  Pants off.” His voice firmer this time.  Scott nodded, unzipping and unbelting his jeans before sliding them down.  He was acutely aware of the people on either side of them watching as he took his pants off, his boxer briefs obscenely tented out from his erection.  He quickly put his jeans and his shoes in the back seat.  “Better?” Raff smiled as he started driving again.   
  
“Yeah... Not as tight.” Scott said, blushing that he was talking about how hard he was just then.   
  
“Pull it out.” Scott gaped at his dad.   
  
“Dad I can’t... I...”   
  
“Pull it out Scott.” His tone booking no more back talk, Scott nodded mutely as he pulled the fly of his boxer briefs open and pulled his large member out into the open knowing already his father was going to notice the major change that the curse had done to him.  “Scott.” Raff said, first glancing and then doing a double take as he took in the sight of his son’s penis.  “How do you have a foreskin again?” His father raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
“It grew back?”   
  
“Foreskins don’t grow back.”   
  
“They do when you have what I have...” Scott muttered half under his breath.   
  
“And what exactly do you have?” Raff said as he pulled in at a mall and parked the car, his need to understand how his son, his teenaged son, who he’d had circumcised years ago, had a fully formed foreskin once more on his penis.   
  
“Uh...” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Scott, you tell me right now how this happened, or so help me I’ll march you into the nearest hospital and ask for a full check up.” Raff faced his son.   
  
“You know about the animal attacks...” Raff nodded, arms crossed as he looked his son hard in the eyes.  “They’re not animal attacks.  They’re....” Scott sighed.  “They’re werewolves...” Scott looked at his father and felt himself preparing for the worst.   
  
“And you think you’re... One of these...”   
  
“I am a werewolf.”   
  
“Werewolves don’t...” Raff stopped talking as his son’s face morphed as he transformed into his beta form.  “S-scott?” Raff reached out and tentatively touched his son’s fur covered cheek.   
  
“I wanted to tell you and mom so many times...” Scott bit his lip looking down.   
  
“How long.” Raff looked at his son.   
  
“Three years now.”   
  
“And that’s what let you regrow your foreskin?” Raff was using his diplomatic voice.  The one he used to talk scared people off of ledges and try to talk guys with detonators from pushing the button.   
  
“And the asthma...” Scott added sheepishly.   
  
“Well that explains why we’re not shelling out all that money for inhalers anymore.” Raff scoffed.   
  
“Does this change anything?” Scott bit his bottom lip, letting his human face surface once more as the hair drew back with in his body.   
  
“Does Stiles know?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Does John know?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott looked away.   
  
“You know you’ll be serving John as well, right?”   
  
“yes.” Scott mumbled.   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed, his cock still hard through out all this.   
  
“Good boy.” Raff reached out and stroked his son’s cheek.  “Now, how’s it feel to be this exposed?” Raff smiled   
  
“Better.” Scott blushed.  “More then I thought it would... And almost too much at the same time.”   
  
“So you like being an exhibitionist?” Raff pressed, he needed Scott to tell him what he wanted.   
  
“Yes.” Scott bit his lip but didn’t look down.   
  
“Good.  We’re going shopping for a few items.” Scott started to reach for his cloths.  “No.” He stopped and looked at his dad.  “You’re wearing everything you’re going to need except your shoes.  Put them back on and come on.” Scott moved to tuck himself back into the boxer briefs, “No, that stays out too.” Scott’s cock throbbed as his eyes widen in shock as he nods and steps out of the car, slipping on his shoes again, and standing out in the sunlight in nothing but his shoes, socks, and boxers, sporting the hardest erection of his life.  But the walk into the mall with his father at his side was perhaps the most daunting thing he’d ever done in his young life.  And given the last few years of fighting supernatural creatures on a daily basis to just keep living in some cases, Scott felt that said a lot that this was harder for him.  “You’re doing good.” Raff directed them towards a set of sliding doors, his hand firm on the back of his son’s neck, rubbing gentle circles as they walked, and he could feel his son’s tension, but his son’s erection never even remotely wilted as they walked through throngs of people.   
  
“We’re here.” Raff smiled as Scott looked at the shop they were standing in front of.  “The Bent Slave, the best submissive supply shop in the area.” He walked through with Scott into a well lit shop lined wall to wall with sex toys, dvd’s, and clothing items that made Scott blush, but none so much as the man behind the till who was entirely naked, sporting a large beet red hard on pointing out from his smooth crotch.  He looked to be around Derek’s age and it made Scott think about Derek like that.  An image that flitted in and out of his mind, because he couldn’t see his would be alpha, turned beta again, ever being a submissive.   
  
“New submissive?” The guy asked Raff.   
  
“My son, just had him tested, and I have a possible family to buy him in short order.”   
  
“Had someone looking to get their dick up your tight ass eh?” He smirked at Scott who blushed and nodded.  “It’s okay boy.  Nothing new to you I’d wager.” He chuckled as he gave Raff a look of hunger.   
  
“Actually other then his two girlfriends, who I’m pretty sure he had sex with, I’m pretty sure he’s still a virgin back there.  He didn’t even own any dildos in his room.” Scott blushed as they talked about his sexual history.   
  
“That right?  Your ass still virgin territory?” The guy barked at Scott, his disbelief clear in his voice.   
  
“It’s right.” Scott blushed.   
  
“They wanting him completely virgin?” The guy smirked at Raff.   
  
“Not entirely.  But they have someone specific in mind to break his cherry.  How ever they did suggest that he get some experience sucking cock if at all possible.” Scott wondered who Stiles wanted to take his cherry.   
  
“I can help him with that.” The guy moved around the counter and grinned as he put his hands on Scott’s shoulders.  Scott blushed as he slid down and was presented with the large stranger’s member in his face.  Swallowing Scott leaned forward and touched the first cock other this his own he’d ever held.  Taking it to his lips, he looked up at the guy before he gave a soft kiss to the already moist head.  He pulled back and licked his lips, the precum there pulled in by his tongue for him to taste before he leaned forwards and took the large swollen head in his mouth and began to try to french kiss the cock before him.  “Looks like he has some idea how to do this...” The guy chuckled, his voice quivering at one point, something Scott loved to hear.  It made his stomach flip with excitement that he could make anyone make that noise.  He brought his hands up, one going to stroke the exposed shaft of the man he was sucking on, and the other going to cradle the man’s hairless balls.   
  
Scott tried to keep eye contact, he’d seen enough porns to know it was hot when people did that, but porn wasn’t always right about everything.  And it was easier to get more of the dick he was sucking as he faced forward and focused in on the crotch of the man in front of him.  He had nearly half of the beast in his mouth before he felt a tug on his hair and he looked up.   
  
“Watch the teeth.” He nodded and tried to be careful.  As much as he’d fantasized about doing this, this was his first actual dick in his mouth.  Scott was so focused on the actual act of sucking the cock that he missed the signs when the cock started swelling.  He missed how much extra he was swallowing from the steady flow of precum, and it wasn’t till the drastic increase in sharp and rapid hip thrusts that he realized that the guy he was blowing was cumming in his mouth.  He hadn’t been able to get much of it in his mouth, and by far he didn’t even get close to deep throating.  But nothing was going to take away from the fact he’d just gotten a guy off with his mouth.  Scott smiled up at the guy, his own cock still hard and leaking, standing proud from his boxer briefs as he slowly stood up.   
  
“You’ve got a good start.  No nasty habits you have to break.  Just got to learn to relax your throat and you’ll take the big boys in.” The guy patted him on the back before going back behind the counter.  “Tell you what kid, I’ll give you half off for the blow job.” Scott beamed.  “But if you blow your dad right here I’ll give one one free item.” Scott blushed and looked at his dad.  Raff raised an eyebrow and Scott walked over to him, blushing horrible the whole time he began to undo his dad’s pants.   
  
“Is that anyway to treat a free man?” Raff grabbed his son’s hands.  Scott blinked and looked up.  oh... OH.... He hadn’t thought... but his dad was right.  He needed to learn that sort of thing because he knew that Stiles liked to do things like this.  Swallowing hard Scott looked his father in the eyes.   
  
“May I suck your cock sir?” He kept eye contact while his father stared him down.  Eventually he was given a not and he dropped to his knees to fish his father’s prick out of his slacks and boxers until the sizable organ was out in the open.  Scott held the dick that had made him, and felt, some how honored to have come back to it.  Reverently he took the swollen helmet head into his warm wet mouth past the gate of his puckered lips.  Scott felt the head on his tongue and tasted his father’s leaking essence.  Scott took advantage of the upward curve of his dad’s cock and bobbed his head down a little so he could take more into his mouth, and glance up to his father’s face from time to time.  He saw pride and lust written across his father’s face in such a delicious pattern that it spurred Scott on to his own pleasure as he started bobbing up and down.   
  
“That’s it Scotty.” Raff carded his hands through his son’s hair, petting him as he slid more of his cock into his son’s eager mouth.  Before too long he began to get a little more forceful with the boy, out right fucking himself into the tight squirming muscle of his son’s throat.  Scott soon discovered that if he focused he could relax the muscles in his throat and take more of his dad’s impressive cock.  He was soon taking over half of it’s lengthy girth into his throat with the hilt plainly in sight.  Scott was struggling to get that extra few inches into his mouth when he heard the stuttered moan from his father before his hips bucked and shoved the last few inches into his mouth, as his cock swelled and began to empty itself into Scott’s all too willing throat.  Scott felt his own cock dangerously close to exploding with cum as he sat there waiting for his father to pull out.  He kept a tight pucker around his dad’s cock, cleaning it as he withdrew, and then Scott put him back in his pants and zipped him up before standing up.  His lips a little swollen and his own cock dripping like a faucet.   
  
“I think you earned that free item.  Better make it worth it.” The guy chuckled as he reached out and ruffled Scott’s hair.  “And what were you wanting for the boy?” The guy turned towards Raff who started talking with the man, Scott could have listened in with his wolf hearing but he was a bit busy picking out a free toy as a prize for giving his dad a blow job in public.  He blushed as he thought about how happy it made him to earn a prize for that.  He stopped in front of the vibrators and picked out one he’d had his eyes on online and had been thinking about getting for some time.  It was roughly the same size and shape as his own cock, and as he held it against himself and the packaging he nodded to himself.  He wanted to get some practice on something smaller then what he was sure he was going to be working on later.   
  
Scott had been showering with Stiles for over a decade now.  He knew damned well what his best friend was working with.  And years of spending the night over at the Stilinski house had given him a very good idea that Stiles and his father were about evenly matched in dick sizes.  Both of them looking close to a foot in length, Scott wanted some practice on opening himself up before he started taking those monsters on a regular basis.  But he walked forward with his prize and the guy behind the counter smirked.  There was already a brown paper sack full of things his father had asked for.  Scott wondered how long he’d been sizing up the toy but shook it off, he wanted to be surprised.  If he needed to know he figured his father would tell him.   
  
“I think that’s an excellent choice.” The guy chuckled as he put it in the bag as well.   
  
“Scott give the man your briefs.” Raff said calmly.  Scott blushed but took them off, the other people in the shop, that Scott hadn’t noticed till now, watched carefully as he pealed the thin material off of his body revealing his glorious body to the room before handing the last of his cloths over to the guy behind the counter.   
  
“Thanks kid.  I’ll be jerking off thinking about you into these later.” Scott blushed, the idea that he was going to be someone’s jerk off fantasy and that they’d use his discarded briefs as a cum rag made it hit home more how deep he was already into this new life.   
  
“Your welcome.” Scott swallowed.   
  
“And when your new owners turn you out, have them bring you by, I look forward to getting into that tight ass of yours.” He smirked eyeing Scott’s back side, making it to where all Scott could do was nod and walk out of the shop with his father.  His cock still hard was bouncing and dripping precum everywhere as they went along.   
  
“I suppose there’s nothing for it.  We’ll have to stop long enough for you to take care of it.” Raff sighed.  He motioned Scott over to a fountain before he sat down and pulled his own hard cock out of his slacks again and lubed it up.  “Face the crowd and sit on my cock Scott.  And don’t stop masturbating till I tell you to.”  Scott’s face was aflame as he did just that, backing up till he was in position and then as he felt his father’s cock push forwards, he slide back along the lubed dick, taking him slowly till he was sitting on his father’s lap, the whole big thing deep in his ass and his cock still hard despite the pain of the first time.  Scott hissed as his body tried to tighten up around his father’s cock already inside him.   
  
“My beautiful boy...” Raff reached around and felt Scott’s well formed pecks, down his abs, and grinned as he met Scott’s hand blindly going along his shaft, joining it so they both were slowly milking Scott’s engorged organ.  “Hold out for as long as you can Scott.” Raff panted, his voice struggling to remain even as he road the waves of pleasure he was getting from his own son’s ass.  Fuck that thought had him close, but this was about stating Scott’s needs, not his own.  Scott was so close, his body tightening as he road his father.  Their minds both narrowing down to the sensations they were feeling and the dirty thoughts that randomly blasted out in their minds, before the tightly coiled heat of Scott’s pleasure tore through him, his back arching as he came, shooting almost far enough to hit the fountain in front of them.  He felt his whole body quiver at the pleasure just before that extra spasm brought his father in his ass.  Scott blushed as he shuddered and gave the last bit of himself to trying to follow orders before his father finally told him he could stop.  “Good boy.” Raff panted, smiling at Scott as he held on to him.  “Good boy...”


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s been a good boy, he’s obeyed and now it’s time for a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to like this story. -smiles- Might as well show it some love. HolaStrakova your comment inspired this.

Scott was sitting on a towel in the front seat of his father’s car.  Naked, hard, and dripping from both his cock and his ass where his father’s seed was slowly slipping out of him.  He squirmed at the strange feeling but he road like that before they went through the drive through and Scott jerked off for the guy taking their cash and again for the guys who brought their food.  He felt blissed out, but wanting nothing more then to hide at the same time.  It was the shame creeping up.  They got home and Raf put a hand on Scott’s thigh.

“Go on up to your bedroom and start on your homework.  I’m going to be up in a bit to help you with some of the things Stiles has on his list.  But I want you to keep up with your homework too.  You’ve made great improvements the last few months, and I want you to keep it up.”

“Yes sir.” Scott bowed his head and picked up his school bag and carried it in front of himself a few feed.

“On your back Scott.” Scott paused.

“Yes sir.” He blushed and put the bag on his back so it framed his chest with the straps, left his beautiful healthy cock on display and framed his ass nicely.  Raf had to grope himself.  Fuck he wasn’t a young kid anymore, and the sex in the mall had been more then he’d had in a while.  He paused to check his phone.  “Hey Melissa...”

“Raf, what’s up?”

“You’re working late tonight right?”

“Yeah.. is tonight... the night?” Her voice hesitated.

“Yeah.  I’m going to do the prep work tonight.  He’ll be going to see Stiles tomorrow after school.”

“I can’t help but feel like we’re bad parents for not noticing sooner.”

“I know.  But we’re doing the best we can.” Raf nodded.

“Help him get what he needs.”

“Okay.  I’ll call you after.”

“Good.  Later.”

“Later.” Raf closed his phone.  He had been glad that his ex had been on board once she knew that Scott needed a firm hand and clearly wanted that hand to be a male hand.  She’d actually been the one to ask him to check his son’s computer.  And now his son was sitting on the front porch... crouching down to sort of hide his naked body.  “Scott?” Raf got out of the car.

“My keys... in my jeans...” He blushed.

“Stand up son.” Scott hesitated but stood up.  “You can wait for me just a little bit longer.  And face the street.”

“Yes sir.” Scott blushed but turned to face the street fully aware of the people who were driving past letting out cat calls at his body.  He felt awkward with his hands at his side but waited till his father came walking up to the door and unlocked the door.

“Make sure to open all your windows and curtains and turn the lights on.  So if it gets dark anyone driving by can see in.”

“Yes sir.” Scott nodded, blushing but fled to the safety of his bedroom.  Raf was holding the package of things they’d gotten at the store.  And sat down, having to adjust himself before he could sit comfortably.  He pulled the table over to him to help hide himself as he went through the bag and it’s contents, checking things off the list that Stiles had given him.  He felt himself throb at the itemized orders and swallowed as he opened one of the packages of cock rings, he’d been asked to buy one in his own size and wear it to help him stay hard while he worked on Scott later.  He was messaging his package when his phone went off.

“Yeah?”

“You back from the store?” Stiles’ voice came across clearly.

“Yes.”

“How’d he take it?”

“He’s still aroused but that might be his werewolf healing keeping him horny.”

“Told you did he?” Stiles seemed shocked.

“The fact he has a foreskin again did need some explaining.”

“Right.  And the public nudity?”

“He enjoyed it.”

“Did you fuck him yet?”

“In the mall.” Raf’s voice went husky as he thought about it.

“Tight isn’t he.” Stiles chuckled.

“Yes.” Raf felt himself up.

“You getting off on talking about your son like he’s a fuck toy?”

“yes...” Raf swallowed.

“Where are you?”

“On the front porch...” Raf hesitated.

“Good.  Take your cock out.”

“Stiles I’m not...”

“I’ve seen your testing that was done because of your job.” Raf stopped in his tracks.  “I know you’re verse.  I know you’re also very comfortable being told what to do.” Raf swallowed hard.  “So you take that cock out of your pants and let it sit out in the open.” Raf complied.  “What do you say?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes ... sir.” Raf blushed.

“Good.  You have your cock out boy?”

“Yes sir.” Raf blushed.

“Send me a picture.” Raf paused but did as he was told.  Taking the picture and sending it to Stiles.  “Nice.  Glad to see Scott’s not the only McCall who sports a huge cock.” Stiles chuckled.  “Jeans off Raf.”

“But I...”

“Jeans.  Off.”  Stiles’ voice became more stern.

“Yes sir.” Raf started to undo his jeans.

“And stand up to take them off.” Stiles added and Raf blushed as he stood up and kicked off his shoes and let his jeans drop before taking them off entirely.  Sitting back down bare assed was new to him.  “Done?”

“Yes sir.”

“Photos, boy.” Raf blushed but took a photo and sent it to Stiles.  “Good.  Now put your cock ring on and keep yourself on edge till Isaac gets there.  I’m too busy to get there myself but Isaac is delivering a present for you to use on Scott tonight.”

“Why would I...”

“Oh there was something you’ll need that you can’t buy and Isaac’s almost ready to take it.”

“Almost ready?”

“I’m currently fucking his throat.  He’s a lovely submissive.  I can’t believe Derek had the forethought to have him processed.  Fuck...” Stiles moaned.  “Keep that up and you’ll get your treat sooner then you think.” He chuckled.  “Now I’m putting the instructions in with what I’m sending.  I want you to apply it everywhere below Scott’s neck....” Stiles chuckled, “and if you stay like I’ve had you till Isaac gets there I’ll let you fuck him.” Raf could hear a whimper in the background.  “I mean we both know you like it both ways.”

“I...”

“I mean the video they attached to your file where the examiner has you on the table on all fours, naked for the world to see while he milks your prostate... very interesting ideas.  Shame your a verse.  I’d have loved to have a matching set of father and son sex toys.” Stiles clicked and the phone line went dead.  Raf blushed, feeling exposed knowing Stiles had seen his processing video.

But Stiles was right.  He liked being told what to do.  It was why the FBI had placed him with a more dominant partner.  But he sat there half naked on his ex wife’s porch slipping a cock ring on himself to wait for Isaac to show up.

***

“Hey Scotty.” Scott blushed and tried to cover himself when the computer screen kicked on.

“STILES!” He ducked down.

“Oh it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.” Stiles chuckled.  “And from the sounds of things I’ll be seeing it more often.” Scott hesitantly peeked up over his desk.

“I still can’t believe you picked me.” Scott blushed.

“Sit in your chair Scotty.”

“yes sir.” Scott blushed and sat in his chair, feeling awkward being naked on camera with Stiles.

“Now.  I heard your dad fucked you today.” Scott looked down.  “Did you not like it?”

“I liked it a lot.” Scott bit his lip.  “I... I like getting fucked.”

“And the problem is?”

“What will people think of me?” His shoulders slumped.  “I mean... wont they think I’m some sort of worthless waste of...”

“Stop.” Stiles’ voice took on his commanding tone again.  “You are not worthless, nor are you a waste.  You understand me.” Stiles looked him in the eyes.  “Do you know why I picked you Scott, for the same reason I have been daring you to do shit since we met.  I like you.  I find you hot.  And I want to see you naked.” He smiled, his eyes dipping to the bottom of the screen.  “I mean, as sexual as the dares have been getting over the years... now you’re sitting there naked, with cum in your ass from your father fucking you on my say so.”

“Yeah...” Scott bit his lip.

“Stand up Scott.” Scott’s eyes got wide.  “I want to see what I’m buying.” Stiles sat back in his chair.  “I mean I did just blow a big load in Isaac’s mouth thinking about you.  So I think it’s only right I get to see what I’ve been dreaming about.” He smirked and Scott blushed again before standing up and showing his hard cock to Stiles.

“This is me.” Scott looked down, feeling self conscious and slightly afraid Stiles would change his mind.

“Beautiful as always.” Stiles smiled.  “I can’t wait to hold it in my hand and make you beg to cum.” Stiles grinned.  “It’s going to be great having you around.” Scott smiled sitting back down.  “Now your dad is going to take care of some of the last few things on my list and then tomorrow you come to school and come home with me.  Okay?”

“Okay.” Scott nodded, feeling better about himself.

“Hows the homework coming?”

“Not too bad.  Just finished math when you called.”

“Good.  I want your home work done before you have fun.  So you’d better work extra hard.” Stiles nodded to himself before hanging up.  Scott blushed but went back to work.

***

Raf was still sitting out there slowly stroking his cock when Isaac pulled up on his bike.  His long pale cock hanging from a hairless crotch, his foreskin pulled back to reveal the crimson tip of his cock as he walked up to Raf.

“Must be hard shaving all the time to keep yourself smooth down there.” Raf walked off the porch exposing his hard cock to Isaac as he took the bag from him.

“Stiles makes this cream...it’s sort of like nair but for wolves.  It keeps the submissives clean shaven longer.  It’ll be months before I start to grow hair back.” Isaac looked down at himself.  “And Derek has me out doing deliveries in the nude.” He blushed.  “He got me tested when I moved in with him, then registered me as his personal sex toy.” He smiled.  “I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.” Raf patted Isaac on the head, the boy’s body turning him on as he looked it up and down.  “Do you get fucked often?”

“Multiple times every day.” Isaac smiled.  “Derek lets customers fuck me.  And then he’ll pound my ass till I can barely walk and take longer to heal…” He shivered.

“So it won’t bother you if I fuck you right here?”

“I have lube in my pack.” Isaac motioned towards the bike.

“Get it.” Raf blushed, as he looked away from Isaac’s taunt ass and looked into the bag to glance at the instructions.  They didn’t seem that hard.  He half wondered what the mixture would do to a normal human, but decided not to push it.  The FBI already knew he was verse, it’s why they partnered him with Tommy, a more dominate agent.  And why when ever they had to do undercover work Raf always played the submissive.  He always felt so ridiculous going into the clubs in nothing but a modified slave collar to get his man.  It was nice to get to top for a change.

“How do you want me?” Isaac smiled up at him, his eyes always going back to Raf’s hard cock.

“You want it in your mouth don’t you?” Raf cupped himself, holding himself in his hands as he spoke to Isaac.

“Yes.” Isaac felt his face heat up before looking in Raf’s face who nodded and Isaac knelt to the sidewalk, taking a hold of the cock before him before bringing the flared head to his lips.  Lavishing the tip with his tongue, Isaac took the tip into his mouth and looked up into Raf’s face as he went to work.  He loved sucking cock.  Derek often spent whole weekends in his mouth, and he was sure when he got home tonight Derek would fuck his throat for hours before finally burying his large cock deep inside his ass and riding him till he could barely walk tomorrow at school.  Bobbing his head up and down on Raf’s cock he was relishing the taste, the texture, just the sheer weight of it all.  But he knew he had a job to do.  He set his hands to working the lube into his ass as he looked up at Raf’s hooded eyes.  He could tell that Raf liked getting to top.  Stiles had watched the videos of Raf being milked and tested while he sucked him off earlier.  He’d seen this man debased and humiliated and reveling in it.  His mind started to drift as he sucked on, drifting to school tomorrow.

He knew of course what Stiles planned to make Scott do at school.  He’d gone over it enough times with Isaac.  Isaac wondered absently if Derek would make him go nude too.  Derek seemed to delight in making Isaac wear clothing to class and then making him strip off on the way home so he arrived naked for his after school job.  And then after that he’d come home and get fucked until it was time to do his night job.  Working at the cemetery in the dead of night in nothing but his collar had been a change.  The fact that his boss now had him on mandatory masturbation breaks also made it strange.  Standing under a spot light visible by the road utterly naked playing with himself people drove by and honked was humiliating but always made him desperate for his next break.  In some ways he envied Scott.  Stiles was going to do things to Scott that made Isaac’s cock throb with need.  But now wasn’t the time to think about that.  Now was the time to get to the fucking.  Blushing Isaac pulled off and looked up at Raf.

“I’m ready for you Mr. McCall.” He licked his lips before turning around, his chest low to the ground and his ass up in the air, dripping from the lube he’d worked up into himself.

“Good, mush more time in that mouth of yours Isaac and I’d have cum down your throat.” Raf took himself in hand and aimed at Isaac’s dripping hole before sliding in.  The curve of Raf’s cock serving him well as he slide home seating himself fully in Isaac’s velvet heat, plunging all the way down his huge cock straight to his balls.  Bottoming out in Isaac he was thankful to Stiles for letting him have this.  Even if it had to be so public.  Pulling back he snapped his hips and fucked Isaac for all he was worth, never noticing or caring that people drove past and some stopped to watch as he fucked Isaac for all he was worth.  All that mattered to Raf was getting to nut in that tight ass of the werewolf boy he was fucking.  All too soon he felt himself emptying his swinging nuts into the boy and slumping over him.

He shivered as Isaac quivered around him before cumming himself on the sidewalk.  There was an applauds and Raf blushed as he realized they had quite the following watching them.  Isaac grinned and pulled himself up and off of Raf exposing them both to the group of on lookers who took photos on their phones of the pair before breaking up.  The last stragglers stopping every little bit to see if they’d go back to fucking before finally wandering off.  Isaac patted Raf on the shoulder.  “Go apply that stuff on Scott.  He needs to be smooth for tomorrow.”

“Okay.  Thanks.”

“Anytime Mr. McCall.” Isaac smiled as he got back on his bike and took off.  Raf went back to the porch and gathered everything up into the new bag and headed inside.  About to change his son’s life for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure how long this is going to be.


	3. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s ready for his first day of school where he’s semi enslaved to Stiles.

Scott shivered sitting in his dad’s care in nothing but a pair of thin nylon shorts that barely came down below his balls with slits up to his waist.  His hard cock making an obscene tent in the front as he sat there looking at the school, unsure what to do next.  Not sure if he was on the verge of a panic attack or an orgasm he sat there silently with his father till Stiles knocked on his window.   
  
“Hey.” Scott said sheepishly rolling the window down.   
  
“Hey yourself Scotty.” Stiles reached in and squeezed his bare shoulder before sliding his hand down Scott’s pecks and abs to hold his swollen package.  “Some body’s up for action.” He chuckled.   
  
“yeah.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Just missing one thing… Raff take off your clothes.” Stiles looked to Scott’s dad who flushed but began undressing.   
  
“Stiles…” Scott looked confused.   
  
“Don’t worry about it Scotty.  Just enjoy the show.” Stiles turned Scott’s head to look at his father as he undressed.  He had to lift up, flashing his bare body to the world before pulling his pants and boxers off, leaving himself naked.  “Better.  Now Scott suck his cock.” Scott blushed and looked at Stiles.  “I know you’re still getting used to this.  But I also know you want it.  You want his cock in your mouth so bad you can already taste it, can’t you.” He looked Scott in the eyes and he gave a small nod.  “So I’m giving you permission to suck his cock and be submissive in public.”   
  
“Thank you.” Scott closed his eyes, moving his face into Stiles’ touch and nuzzling his hand before turning and going down on his father.  Swallowing the cock that made him, Scott felt his cheeks blush as went down on him.  It was so strange.  Just yesterday he was practically a virgin and now he’s… now he was sucking on his father’s cock while Stiles watched.  Scott’s lips touched his father’s balls as he thought about how turned on he was that Stiles was watching him.  He wanted Stiles to like what he saw.  He shuddered and moaned around the thick cock in his throat before he felt his father swell and shoot his load in his mouth.   
  
“Pull off Scott.” Scott obeyed and his dad splashed his face and chest with cum as he kept cumming.  “Good boy Scotty.” Stiles reached in and ruffled his hair.  “Stay naked today Raff.  I’m sure your colleagues will enjoy your nudity.”   
  
“Okay Stiles.” Raff looked hard at him.   
  
“Oh you’ll enjoy it and you know it.” Stiles opened the door and pulled Scott’s tented crotch to lead him out of the car and towards the school.   
  
“I’m not sure about this.” Scott blushed as they approached the school.   
  
“Scotty, you remember that time last year at the public swimming pool?”   
  
“Where you dared me to take off my bathing suit and act like I lost it?” Scott glanced at Stiles.   
  
“And the life guard took you the lost and found and the only suit in there was a pouch for like a ten year old so were practically spilling out of it with this monster cock of yours.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“I was so hard the whole time and then it became practically transparent while we were swimming.” Scott blushed.   
  
“I love the fact you just couldn’t get soft while everyone was looking at you.” Stiles continued as they walked along.   
  
“God when we were done and they were closing the life guard made me turn the thing over to him and I had to go walk to the showers completely naked.” Scott sighed.  “Then I get out of the shower to find out someone stole my clothes out of the locker so I had to go back and beg him for the pouch so I had something to wear back home.” He sulked.   
  
“Only you didn’t know I’d paid him to ‘loose’ the pouch after he made sure your clothes were gone.  So you ended up having to ride home naked in my jeep.”   
  
“Y-you paid him?” Scott blushed as he looked down.   
  
“Oh god yes.  I wanted to ensure you had maximum humiliation.” Stiles stroked the swollen rod hidden by such a thin layer of clothing.  “Scotty I’ve been doing things like this for years.  Coming up with reasons for you to be naked in public places.  Daring you to go naked, to jerk off, to edge, in places where you could get caught.  Because I knew what turned my best friend on and I wanted to ensure that he got a thrill out of things.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“I can’t believe you paid that guy to make me go naked.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Eh, I’m paying to buy you out right as my sex slave.” Stiles shrugged.  “So I think we’ve established I have a long history of paying so you’ll go naked.” Stiles kept on walking till they got to their lockers.   “Now, off with the shorts Scott.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“No buts but your bare butt and it’d better be smooth as silk.” Stiles warned.  “Or it’ll be red with a spanking.”   
  
“it’s smooth.” Scott muttered as he dropped the shorts and bent over to pick them up, standing up to reveal how smooth and hairless he was from the next down.  True to his orders, Scott’s dad had taken the time to treat Scott’s pits, crotch, legs, and ass.  Only the hair on his head remained.  He felt strange sporting a gigantic hard on with no hair hiding the bottom inch or so.   
  
“Good.  Bend over.” Stiles replied and Scott did as he was told, which caused him to blush as Stiles began to inspect him, feeling for any stray hairs or rough patches.  Even though he’d used a potion that would effectively stop Scott from growing hair below his Adam’s apple for six months.  It was humiliating to be inspected like that but eventually Scott was allowed to stand and hand over his shorts.  “You won’t be needing those.  Oh, hey Isaac.” Isaac walked up and his eyes drank in Scott’s smooth skin.   
  
“I wish Derek would let me go naked at school.” Isaac was fully dressed, but his slave collar was up around his neck, well above the collar of his shirt.  “I have to go all the whole school day without touching myself or having sex.  And then I strip off and spend the rest of the day and night naked.” He pouted.   
  
“He knows you want it too much Izzy.” Stiles smiled.  “Raff fuck you good when you dropped the stuff off at his place?” He asked and Scott blushed.   
  
“Yeah.  He has a really big cock.” Isaac smiled.  “Not as big as Derek’s…” He absently rubbed his ass.   
  
“Yeah I’ve seen Derek’s cock.” Stiles nodded.  “But Scotty comes close.” He shook Scott’s cock at Isaac.   
  
“Yeah.  It’s close.” Isaac took a hold of it and weighed it in his hand.  “But I’d know better if he was in my ass.”   
  
“Well maybe after school.  You keep your pants up and on here.” Stiles smirked.  “Scotty be a dear and jerk off for us.” Scott blushed and took himself in hand and started to play with himself, Isaac’s hand still around his base while Stiles held his balls.  “So Izzy, how’s business?”   
  
“Well… I hear Chris is opening a training center for the submissive wolves…” Isaac shrugged.  “He asked Derek if he could borrow me for a show of concept.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“You want Chris to make you beg for it, don’t you?” Stiles smiled, playing with Scott’s balls but not talking to him like he was even there.   
  
“maybe…” Isaac looked away.   
  
“Izzy.”   
  
“I have daddy issues.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.  Oh hey Jackson.” Stiles waved and Jackson walked over, behind him nude, save for his leash and tight cock cage, was Danny who moved to the side and showed the large toy in his ass.   
  
“Stiles, Isaac.” He nodded, ignoring Scott and Danny entirely.   
  
“It’s weird you talk to me when I’m wearing clothes…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“I talk to you when I’m fucking you.  Or when I have Danny fuck you.” He shrugged.  “But out of those clothes you’re a personal fuck toy.  And that’s what you’re meant to be treated as then.  Danny’s my submissive.  I had to finally break down and get a cock cage for him.  He was always playing with his cock when he didn’t have permission.” He tugged on the leash and Danny blushingly looked at everyone.  “You’ll learn.” He smiled, before reaching over and cupping Isaac’s crotch.  “Bet you’re itching for it right now, aren’t you?” He looked Isaac in the eyes.   
  
“yes.” Isaac’s voice broke.   
  
“Shame.  At least I can play with Scott.” He reached over and started rubbing his palm on the tip of Scott’s swollen cock.  Scott whimpered and moaned.  “He any good at a blow job Stiles?” Jackson looked at Stiles.   
  
“No clue.  Haven’t had the pleasure yet.”   
  
“Damn.” Jackson sighed.  “When do you plan on it?”   
  
“Maybe lunch time.  Somewhere public.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“I don’t know how I’d make it through first period without Danny’s lips wrapped around my cock.” He sighed.  “It’s always such a big load in the morning.  And he usually ends up wearing most of it on his face for the day.” He smirked as Danny flushed.  “Anyone seen Matt yet today?” He looked around.   
  
“Not yet.  I think he was going in for testing last night too.  And who knows where he’ll land.”   
  
“He was so a dominate when he had me under his thumb.  But now… now he’s such a submissive.  I’d lay money down that he’s got a collar when he comes in today.”   
  
“Maybe.” Stiles nodded.  “Any idea who’ll be buying him?” Stiles began to message Scott’s balls and move backwards behind them.   
  
“St-stiles….” Scott whimpered.   
  
“You don’t have permission to cum yet Scotty.”   
  
“so close…” He whimpered.   
  
“The doms are talking.  Subs stay quiet till asked to speak.” He moved farther back and worked two fingers into Scott’s lubed hole.   
  
“yes sir…” Scott gasped, trying not to spill his load as he was so close.   
  
“Dunno.  Matt’s not a bad looker.” Jackson shrugged trying to think who in their group would be likely to be Matt’s new owner.   
  
“And he’s not doing so bad downstairs.” Isaac added causing them to look at him.   
  
“And how do you know that?” Stiles arched an eyebrow.   
  
“He orders stuff from Derek.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And I’m not kissing and telling.” Isaac looked away.   
  
“Izzy… I’ll let Scott shot his load on your pants so you have an excuse to take them off.” Stiles smiled sweetly.   
  
“Matt’s super hung and a total bottom.” Isaac said ina  rush.   
  
“TOLD YOU.” Jackson gloated.   
  
“Okay Scotty, shoot your load on Isaac’s jeans.  He’s earned it.”   
  
“GOD FUCK…” Scott leaned forward and started cumming hard all over Isaac’s jeans but with all three of them touching him they guided his orgasm to spray all over all of Isaac’s clothing.   
  
“Thanks.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“I expect you to call Derek and tell him you’re going to have to get naked.” Stiles gave Isaac a look.   
  
“oh… ok.” Isaac hung his head and pulled out his phone as he dialed and put it to his ear.  “Hey… Scott came all over my clothes… I have to get undressed to change.” Isaac said in a low voice.  “But Der…” He hunched his shoulders.  “Okay.  I promise I won’t touch it.” Isaac sighed.   
  
“Poor guy.” Stiles patted Scott on his shoulder.  “Let’s get you cleaned up and go to home room.  You’re schedule’s going to be shifted around so that you’re in class with me all day.  I had to promise your dad you’d graduate on time.” Stiles waved to Jackson who waved back and headed off.  “So you’re still going to do homework and keep up your grades.  So let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll get you to class Mr. Alpha.” Stiles smiled patting Scott on the head before walking him back to the locker room.   
  


***

  
  
“Holy shit.” Tommy Dawkins stood in their shared office door and looked at the naked ass of Rafael McCall.  “Damn, I was going to tell you to start working on your over all tan for the next trip to break the illegal enslavement ring.. but damn…” He walked up and stroked his hand over his shapely ass.  “What’s the occasion?  Just needing to be submissive?” Tommy looked up at Rafael’s face as he turned around.   
  
“Close the door please.” Raf said quietly.   
  
“Raf you know we don’t have any secrets….”   
  
“Okay, I’m curious how you passed your blood test and got your submissive husband to take your photo for your passes because I’m curious how to get a werewolf’s eyes not to look like laser light burn out on a camera.” Raf crossed his arms.   
  
“ok…” Tommy shut the door.  “HOW THE FUCK DID YOU…”   
  
“My son’s a werewolf.”   
  
“Oh.” Tommy frowned.  “The one you just started in the program?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Huh, wolves are usually pretty dominate.” Tommy frowned.   
  
“He has several friends in his pack who are submissive too.” Raf couldn’t believe they were having this conversation.   
  
“That’s odd, who’s their alpha?” Tommy frowned harder.   
  
“Alpha?” Raf frowned.   
  
“Who’s in charge of their pack, who’s the top wolf?” Tommy clarified.   
  
“I honestly don’t know.  I think it might be Derek Hale.”   
  
“Naw, he’s a beta.” Tommy waved it away.   
  
“How do you know that?”   
  
“It’s Beaconhills, I know the local pack leaders.  But I heard a rumor that Hale was an alpha for a hot minute… damn.” Tommy shook his head.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“I need to go down there.  The Bureau has an unofficial branch for the supernatural communities.  And we keep a loose registry of the packs.  If there’s a new alpha working out of Beaconhills… then it’s time for me to go down there and start the registration process.  Call your son, make the introduction.” Tommy crossed his arms.   
  
“I’ll call Stiles.” Raf sat down.   
  
“Why Stiles?” Tommy frowned.   
  
“He’s the one in charge of most of what goes on in my son’s life.” Raf chuckled as he dialed.   
  


***

  
  
“Well that was interesting…” Stiles hung up his phone.   
  
“What’d my dad want?” Scott was drying off, he felt a little less self conscious in the locker room.   
  
“Apparently the FBI has a pack registry program and they want to have words with our pack’s Alpha about why he or she didn’t register the pack.” Stiles smiled as he looked at Scott.   
  
“I was supposed to tell the FBI about us?” Scott’s shoulders dropped.   
  
“They’ll be here tomorrow, so tonight after school you’ll come home with me and then we’ll finish your homework and start your training.” Stiles pulled Scott in and kissed him.  “And let me worry about getting the pack together for the registration process.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott nuzzles.


	4. Home Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets his first taste of what sex with Stiles is going to be like.

“Do you feel better after the shower?” Stiles was sitting on the bench, it was their free period and Stiles didn’t actually have to be anywhere so they’d opted to sit in the unused locker room and let Scott clean up after his orgasm all over Izzy’s pants.   
  
“yeah.” Scott ducked his head, standing in front of Stiles, completely naked and still half wet.   
  
“What’s the matter Scotty…?” Stiles looked up the long line of his best friend turned sex slave.   
  
“I don’t get why you want me.” Scott’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“I’m sorry… what?”   
  
“I mean…I’m barely passing, I’m just fighting off failing classes, I’m a werewolf… I…” Scott started to babble and Stiles stood up and put his finger to his lips.   
  
“Ssssh.” Stiles took him into his arms and wrapped his arms around him till they were standing and holding on tight as Scott sobbed on Stiles’ shoulder, his body finally letting go of all the stress of the last couple days.  He all but melted into Stiles embrace as he gave over control of the situation and trusted in Stiles to catch him during this leap of faith.  “It’s okay.” Stiles trailed his hands up and down Scott’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he held onto him.  “I’ve got you… I’ve got you…” Stiles mumbled into the back of Scott’s head as he held him close.  Once the tears were over, Stiles sat down and pulled Scott till he was kneeling between his thighs.  “You know why I picked you?”   
  
“no?” Scott looked up at him lost.   
  
“Because eleven years ago, I saw you sitting in the sand playing by yourself with your toy cars and all I could think was, I want to be near him.  So I did the complete _me_ thing in the situation, and sat down and started babbling on about movies and tv shows and showed you my toy car.” Stiles smiled.  “And you didn’t tell me to shut up.”   
  
“I was so happy someone would choose to sit next to the weird kid who needed an inhaler…” Scott scrubbed at his eyes, wiping his tears away.   
  
“You seriously thought you were the weird one in this relationship?” Stiles chuckles.  “Boy do I have news for you.  You’re a werewolf alpha who wants to ride my dick in public while people watch you buck naked having sex.  And you’re _still_ not the weirdest one in this relationship.”Stiles chuckled.   
  
“How do you figure that…?” Scott blinked up at him.   
  
“Scotty… while I know everything that turns you on sexually, you know very little about what I like.”   
  
“I know you like me… naked… and smooth.” Scott blushed, looking down at himself.   
  
“Yeah.  There’s that.” Stiles nodded.  “But what porn do I watch?”   
  
“I… don’t know…” Scott realized.  He’d caught Stiles jerking off, but usually he either didn’t have porn open at the time or he had it closed before Scott could see what was on the screen.  He suddenly blinked as that thought dawned on him.  He had no idea what would tip the scales for Stiles and make him spill his seed.   
  
“Exactly.  While I don’t share all your _interests_ , I do share enough to make this good for you too.  But I’m going to push your limits and there are going to be moments you blush or want to say no.  And if it’s just us, we’ll talk about it.  If we’re in front of someone, you signal me and I’ll cut things short, make an excuse and we’ll go talk about it.  Because as much as the law says you’re my property, I care if you’re liking what we do for the most part.”   
  
“Most part?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“There will be things… that you might not have thought of, might not know about… or might not like… that will probably make me cum harder than anything else.  I’m pretty sure there are going to be moments or even days where you’ll wonder if you made the right choice letting me own you.  But believe me, there will be good times that wipe that thought out of your head.” Stiles searched Scott’s eyes.   
  
“I …” Scott didn’t know what to say.   
  
“It’s okay.” Stiles kissed him, deepening the kiss as he tugged on Scott’s nipples, making his mouth fall open in a moan, and shoving his tongue in the opening to map out every inch of Scott’s mouth.  When they parted for air, they were both panting and hard as could be.   
  
“someone likes kissing…” Scott teased reaching down to cup the sizable lump in Stiles’ jeans.   
  
“I like kissing …” Stiles licked Scott’s lips.  “I also like kissing that isn’t on the mouth.”   
  
“o-oh…?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles carded his fingers through Scott’s hair before he tightened them in Scott’s scalp.  “Open my jeans.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott’s eyes dilated as he nodded, swallowing hard he looked down from Stiles’ eyes and put his hands on Stiles’ thighs, moving them up his thighs to his swollen crotch, taking him in his hand to feel the size of him.  He’d seen glimpses over the years.  And he knew that Stiles took great pains not to show off in the locker rooms, that one time he dropped a condom on the floor last year was enough to tell the whole school though, and for a long time now people had been vying for a look at what Stiles hid in his pants.  Not that he gave them what they wanted.  He had his eyes set on one person.  One boy.  Scott.  And Scott felt pride that he was the one who got this now.   
  
He opened the fly with shaking hands and lowered it down, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them open wide to reveal Stiles’ blue boxer briefs.  He tugged them down to look at the sheer thickness of Stiles’ base and with a blush high on his cheeks, Scott had to reach down his best friend’s boxers and fish his hard cock out and up into the open.  Scott’s eyes went wide.  He’d never seen something so fucking huge.   
  
“how’s that supposed to fit…” Scott muttered as he looked at it.   
  
“It fits.” Stiles smirked.  “Or else Izzy wouldn’t be able to talk.”   
  
“Izzy…” Scott looked up at him.   
  
“I’ve been using his throat as a substitute for yours for a while now.”   
  
“oh..” Scott felt more of his face heat.   
  
“I intend to break you in.  I have a feeling you’ll be even better than he is.”   
  
“r-really?”   
  
“I saw how good you were with your dad.  I think you’ll enjoy having me down your throat…”   
  
“fuck it… I’ll heal…” Scott started to duck forwards only for Stiles to stop him.   
  
“Oh I told you already, your first time blowing me will be public.  I want a hand job here.  You can kiss the tip, but I want your hand stroking my cock.”   
  
“r-really?” Scott blushed, he couldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes, him jerking off in front of Stiles wasn’t new… it was almost second nature to him.  And doing it in front of people was… not really new either but exciting if humiliating.  But… jerking Stiles off… how was he supposed to do that?   
  
“Really.” Stiles lifted Scott’s chin to make him look him in the eye.  “I want your hands all over my junk, making me feel fantastic, and if you make me feel real good, I’ll let you decide if you wear my cum on your face or if you get to drink it.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed, but slowly knelt down and kissed Stiles’ tip.  His lips parting enough to slide just the tip of his tongue across Stiles’ slit and make him moan.   
  
“Naughty boy.” Stiles hand tightened in Scott’s scalp.  “You’ll have to be punished for that later.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scotts wallowed.   
  
“Now stroke my cock.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott went about stroking Stiles, his fingers not wanting to meet around him, making him think about how wide he’d be stretched when Stiles decided to fuck him.  Fuck he hoped Stiles would fuck him.  He spit on Stiles’ cock to give himself some lube to smooth out his strokes.   
  
“Fuck… you have no idea how hot this is…”   
  
“I think I do.” Scott blushed, able to smell how aroused Stiles was as he sat there letting his slave stroke his cock.   
  
“Just wait till Dad and I take you at once.” Stiles grinned as Scott blushed.  “He’s just as big as I am.”   
  
“what?” Scott’s strokes faltered, that’s insane… they couldn’t both… how would one fit let alone both.   
  
“You’ll have to ask Izzy about what it’s like when we’re both inside him, either end or both at once in one hole...”   
  
“you’ve… both in… in one…” Scott stammered out.   
  
“Yep.  Izzy can barely stand up after… but he always cums two or three times while we do it.”   
  
“fuck….” Scott’s hand began to pick up steam again.   
  
“I can see it now…” Stiles looked at Scott. “You buck naked, making out with me, moaning into my mouth while dad enters your already stretched hole with me inside you.  Your eyes going wide in shock, the moans and little sounds of pain you’ll make.  Oh fuck you’re going to be so fucking tight… and when he thrusts up into you… he’s going to make you lose your voice with how much you’ll beg and plead while you scream.” Stiles grinned.  “And you’ll beg for it.. beg us to move and then we will.  We’ll fuck you till you can’t stand.  And then we’ll trade places… and while I’m fucking you from behind, my dad’s going to shove his tongue down your throat, and you’re going to spread your legs for us as you shoot your load all over his fucking chest…”   
  
“Stiles…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Decide, face or mouth…”   
  
“mouth…” Scott blushed harder.   
  
“Then get the head in your mouth.”  Fuck, how would it fit.  Scott quickly put his lips around the slit and slid them back until with a bit of work with his jaw he managed to get Stiles’ head to pop into his mouth.  The second the wet heat of Scott’s mouth closed around Stiles’ cock he let loose and began to cum down Scott’s throat.  Scott’s hand on him never stopped pumping as he sucked and licked at the throbbing cock head in his mouth, until he finally came down from his blissful release.  Stiles panted as he lay back and grinned.  He’d turned and laid down on his side as Scott nursed on his cock till he finally put him back in his pants and zipped him up, Scott’s cock was hard and leaking with need now.   
  
“You’re going to have to go with out for a bit.” Stiles reached out and flicked Scott’s cock down so that it sprang back up with a wet pop as it hit Scott’s abs and bounced back.   
  
“shit.” Scott whimpered.   
  
“That’s your punishment.  You don’t get to get off for a bit.” Stiles grinned.   
  
“stiles…” Scott whined.   
  
“Do you have a problem with this punishment, should I think of something else?” Stiles had been covering his eyes as he recovered, with his arm but lifted it to look down his body at Scott who blushed and shook his head.   
  
“no sir.”   
  
“I can if you don’t want…”   
  
“no sir.  It’s okay.” Scott blushed, his cock throbbing in time with his heart beat.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded.  “I’ll decide if you can cum at lunch or not.”   
  
“yes sir…” Scott nodded and blushed.   
  
“Next period is math, I want you to edge during the class.  You’ll sit on the floor at my feet, all the subs do that with their doms.  You’ll sit there playing with yourself, but you’re not to cum.”   
  
“y-yes sir.” Scott bowed his head.   
  
“Good boi.” Stiles nodded and let himself relax for a bit.  He knew this was pushing Scott but he needed to be sure that Scott and he were a good fit.  And the only way for that to be apparent was to push him a little bit.  He lay there relaxing for a while before he finally got up and toyed with Scott’s cock as he got ready for his next class.  Scott padded out naked through the hallway, aware of the hungry looks at his naked body and smiling to himself.  He was hot… and people wanted to be with him.  But more than that… Stiles wanted him, not just because of their friendship or how hot he was… but because of something deeper… that made life worth it.  He had a lighter step as he followed Stiles to their lockers and picked up his books, he’d still have to study and learn in class, even if he had to give himself a lazy hand job during class.  He sighed a frustrated sigh and paused before he closed his locker.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“When do I stop having a locker?” Scott looked at him.   
  
“Right after you get claimed.  When I put a collar on your neck, you stop being a person officially.  You’ll store your stuff in my lockers then.”   
  
“oh.” Scott nodded.   
  
“One less thing for you to remember.” Stiles smiled.  “Of course that’s also when we have to have a serious talk about Lacrosse.”   
  
“W-what about Lacrosse?” Fear etched itself into Scott’s features.  He was co-captains with Jackson and first string.  He didn’t want to have to give all that up.   
  
“Well for one, you can’t wear your uniform anymore.” Stiles flicked Scott’s cock again.  “Second, Jackson’s a bit old school when it comes to talking to submissives so you might have a fight on your hands to get him to work with you, unless you two come to an understanding.” Stiles smiled.  “And then there’s the whole thing with having to order new pads.”   
  
“new pads?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You don’t look at Danny’s pads too often do you?”   
  
“Why would I?  Danny’s goalie.  I don’t play goalie…” Scott shrugged and Stiles paused and pulled his phone out and pulled up a picture of Danny in his transparent pads that showed everything under them, and the shaped clear plastic cup that kept Danny long and hard, and on display.   
  
“oh…” Scott blushed.  He couldn’t… he… fuck he wanted to wear that too.   
  
“I thought so.” Stiles held Scott’s cock.  “I can’t hear your heart beat but this sucker sure acts as a good lie detector.” Stiles smirked.  “Let’s go on to Math.” Stiles closed his locker and Scott mirrored him before they headed off to class.  “Oh, and Scott…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“If you can hold off cumming, I’ll definitely let you cum at Lunch.  You make it that long without shooting your hot sticky load all over yourself while so many people are watching you jerk off… and I’ll reward you with getting to shoot your load.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott ducked his head, his cock bobbing now as he walked.   
  
“Good boi.” Stiles grinned as he walked on to class, followed by his slave and reveling in the power he had over Scott.  They walked in and Danny was already sitting at Jackson’s feet, his mouth around Jackson’s cock, bobbing up and down, he’d spend the whole class sucking Jackson off, while the recorder in his back pack would record everything the teacher said so he could hand in his flawless homework later.  Scott felt jealous suddenly, not just of the sex that Danny must get, and the freedom to blow Jackson in public, but at the fact that Danny had his grades come so easily to him.   
  
“You look cock hungry.” Jackson smirked at Scott who blushed.   
  
“Eh, he’ll get fed soon enough.  He already ate one load, but no blow jobs yet.” Stiles shrugged as he sat down and Scott sat at his feet, the faux tiles were cold on his bare ass and he wondered if he’d even be able to keep his hard on throughout the class, but Stiles coughed.  He looked at him and Stiles handed him a folded blanket and he blushed as he put it under himself, it provided warmth and a cushion to his ass while he sat there.   
  
“Coddling him already?” Jackson scoffed.   
  
“We have different needs.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Yeah.  I’d have his lips around my cock now, or maybe put him in a mini skirt… teasing glimpses of that ass and his cock isn’t bad either.” Jackson looked Scott up and down with a critical eye.   
  
“Oh please, he’s perfect and we both know it.” Stiles scoffed.  “And if he’s a good boi and doesn’t cum he knows he’ll get a reward.”   
  
“Oh… this is going to be fun.” Jackson smirked.   
  
_Fuck…_ Scott suddenly worried why Jackson was so cocky.  But he didn’t have long to wait.  Five minutes into the class he heard Jackson’s voice, low enough only the wolves in the class could hear him.   
  
“you fucking slut, I bet Stiles will fuck you in front of a group and then turn your ass out.  I’d charge by the minute because that sweet ass is going to be fucking tight.  Best part of fucking a wolf, we don’t get loose from too much cock.” Jackson began talking in lurid tones and Scott could do nothing but continue to jerk off and try not to go too early.   
  
“Tell you what McCall… you blow your load and I’ll give you a bit of public humiliation that’ll make you go again in minutes.” Jackson smirked.   
  
“no…” Scott’s voice sounded pathetic to even his own ears as he spoke and tried hard not to go.   
  
“No?  Really?” Jackson scoffed.  “Have it your way McCall.  But we both know you’re going to long to have me humiliate you.  I can’t pants you or anything like that.  But I can shove a remote controlled toy up your ass when Stiles isn’t looking and set it to make you spray your load at a touch of my phone.  I have a bigger version in Danny right now.  He’s going to shoot when I push the button and he’ll go hands free.  Never touching himself all class period.  And then I’m going to fuck him through lunch.  Might even let him fuck you…his cock sliding into that tight ass of yours… he doesn’t get much werewolf tail.  But when he does, he cums so fucking hard…” Jackson carded his fingers through Danny’s hair.   
  
“fuck, I could cum now just thinking about your lips around my cock.  Can’t say it’d be the first time.  I’ve thought about it a lot over the years actually.  Hell, if I’d known you were submissive, I’d have had you blow me in front of the team when we gave joint talks to the team.  You naked, kneeling in front of me, your throat around my cock… yeah I’d enjoy the FUCK out of that.” Jackson started to rut into Danny’s throat then.  “I’ll have to make sure you don’t go out on the field without a load from everyone on the team in your sweet ass…” Jackson came down Danny’s throat, groaning aloud as he came, everyone suddenly looking at him but that quickly changed as everyone was suddenly looking right at Scott as he came so hard he painted his own chin with his thick cum.  He blushed horribly as he kept cumming, unable to stop for a while.   
  
_Shit._   
  
“I failed you sir.” Scott bowed his head as he looked at the floor in front of him.  He’d addressed Stiles and was submitting to punishment.   
  
“Take a hold of your cock.”   
  
“s-sir?” Scott looked up at him.   
  
“I ordered you to edge for the entire class, just because you came doesn’t change that.” Stiles crossed his arms and Scott blushed and touched his sensitive cock.  He whimpered and Stiles gave him a look so he went back to slow strokes as Jackson snickered beside them.   
  
“And you and I will have words later for that.” Stiles gave Jackson a dirty look.   
  
“For what?” Jackson fained innocence.   
  
“I’m not stupid Jackson, I know what you did.  That was mean, and low.  And I will get even.” He gave him a dark look that made Jackson pause.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“And when I’m done.  You won’t do that again.” He held his dark look before going back to his studies.   
  
“Stiles…”  Nothing.  “Stiles?”   
  
“Mr. Whitmore, do I have to make you strip?” The teacher turned to face Jackson.   
  
“N-no sir.” Jackson blushed.  With the introduction of Dynamics and Powers courses had come a standard punishment that Dominants were forced to strip and obey orders in front of the whole class.  Jackson had been punished twice this year so far, the first time he’d been made to bring himself off by hand.  The second time involved him fucking himself on a thick suction cup dildo that the teacher had put on the front desk and Jackson had had to lube up in the nude and fuck himself on the toy in front of everyone.   He’d barely been able to hold back the moans as he came twice before the class was over when the teacher made him change angles and speed till he’d been battering his own prostate and milked himself back to back.   
  
After that the teachers knew damn well how to keep Jackson in line.  Stiles had also had to start watching his natural reactions and keep from pissing the teachers off.  Thankfully Harris had been more into humiliation than exhibitionism.  And the few times Stiles had gotten in trouble he’d been allowed to keep his boxers on, but he’d had things put in his ass, or had dresses to wear while having the vibrators in his ass and the point was to make him cum and wish he’d been naked instead of letting him touch himself.  Harris liked watching for that moment when Stiles came, moaning and trying to hold back from touching himself.   
  
The one time he had touched himself, he’d given Stiles detention.  And it’d been hell.  He’d made Stiles strip and fuck himself on the sex ed dummy for the entire time.  Didn’t matter if he came or not.  He was just to fuck himself again and again till Harris decided the time was up.  Stiles wondered how he’d react to Scott being his submissive.  He carded his fingers through Scott’s hair and hoped for the best.  It was all he could do realistically.  But ultimately he knew it was in the hands of Harris and his _whimsical_ sense of humor as to what he’d do.  Maybe he’d make Scott fuck him if he got in trouble.   
  
He’d done that to Boyd a few months back.  Made him strip off in front of the class, lay face down on Harris’ desk and made the his submissive fuck him in the ass.  Erica had blushed through the whole thing; the thick strap on that Harris made her wear as she fucked Boyd in the ass.  The way he clung to the desk, his knuckles impossibly tight as he lay there losing his virginity in front of so many people.  Boyd had been remarkably stoic afterwards, but hadn’t stopped snuggling against Erica all through their study period in the library, even going so far as to give her a shirt that almost doubled as a dress as they cuddled.   
  
Stiles wondered if it’d be that bad to have Scott fuck him?   
  
He glanced down at the nearly nine inches of Scott’s fuck stick.  He’d had toys in his ass before… much bigger toys.  And he’d liked it.  So maybe he could have Scott fuck him sometime soon to see how that worked.  His mind filling with images of that as he palmed himself through his jeans, his arousal flooding the room and making all the wolves in the room glare at him.  He mouthed a low sorry but he simply moved Scott to rest his head on Stiles’ crotch and make him breath in the heady spiced scent of his arousal.  Scott’s face flushed as he breathed in that thick scent and his cock throbbed needfully in his hand.   
  
This was going to be a long class period.  Scott was just sure of it.


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s first blow job is a little more than he bargained for.

Scott toyed with his cock that never once flagged in how hard it was, not while he was drinking in the smell of how hot and bothered Stiles was.  The pungent aroma burning into his nostrils as he stroked, edging himself for Stiles’ pleasure till the class was over.  The rest of the few classes they had before lunch were a bit of a blur, most of them Stiles simply made Scott sit naked on the floor for.  He had to carry his cushion with him from class to class, but that wasn’t so much a hardship for Scott as it was a simple reminder of his station.  In fact he was starting to adore the blanket.  And as the way wore on, Scott became a little worried about how lunch would go.   
  
“You’ll do great.” Stiles reached out and petted Scott as they headed towards the lunchroom.   
  
“how’d you know?” Scott blushed.   
  
“I’m aware of your moods.  I just know you that well.” Stiles smiled brightly as he nuzzled into Scott. “Now, I want you to save us a seat at our usual table.  I’ll go get my meal and yours and then you can have extra time to eat after you blow me.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott blushed but nodded, walking away and sitting down.  Danny already sitting there, quietly on the floor. “hi.” Scott said softly.   
  
“Enjoying your day so far?” Danny looked up from his book.   
  
“yeah.” Scott blushed.   
  
“I sort of figured you’d eventually get to where you were comfortable in your own skin.” Danny looked him up and down, and Scott blushed.  “Any clue what all he plans to do?”   
  
“Finally show everyone what he’s packing…” Scott shrugged.   
  
“As he shoves it down your throat. Harris will be pleased he can finally make Stiles go naked or worse.”   
  
‘Worse?” Scott’s eyes went wide.   
  
“You saw what he did to Boyd and Erica.  I imagine he’ll have you fucking Stiles’ ass during class eventually.” Danny shrugged.  “He’s threatened to have me fuck Jackson with a dildo a couple times.”   
  
“and he’s okay with that?” Scott looked at Jackson in line talking with Stiles.   
  
“Oh he’s more into things going _in_ than he lets on.  But he’s more of a top.” Danny shrugged.   
  
“I can see the top thing.  A little shocked by the dildo thing…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Well… when I got tested I came out as a submissive top.  And he came out as a dominate switch.  But since that’s only when it’s us in the bed room… he can fulfill the other parts of his needs with other people too.”   
  
“like with Isaac?”   
  
“Oh we both top Isaac.” They looked over to him where he was itching at his shirt.  “Poor Izzy…” He sighed.   
  
“I wish Derek wouldn’t punish him by making him wear clothes.” Scott sighed too.   
  
“It’s mostly to get him to understand he can’t have everything he wants.” Danny shrugged.   
  
“You say that like Jackson doesn’t allow you to do something you want?”   
  
“Let’s just say… I’m not always happy to be the bottom.” Danny looked over his book before going back to it.   
  
“oh.” Scott blushed.  He’d tested as a submissive bottom and he was content so far in everything Stiles had asked, but then he’d always been content in what Stiles asked him to do.  Even when he’d been too naïve to realize what it was that they were doing.  Scott thought back on the times that he’d been naked in front of people because of Stiles and felt his face flush.   
  
“Hey Scotty.” Stiles sat down next to him and offered him a piece of meat.  Scott ate out of his hand and looked up at Stiles as he licked his master’s hand.   
  
“Careful.  You’re giving a werewolf chicken.” Jackson chuckled.  They all knew about how chicken could lead them into a feeding frenzy if they weren’t careful.   
  
“And I’m doing it before a blow job because I want an eager wolf sucking my cock.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“I’m not eager enough?” Isaac wilted a little.   
  
“Izzy… you’re great.  But, Scott’s never done it before…” Stiles carded his fingers through the submissive’s hair and calmed him down.   
  
“thanks.” Isaac smiled softly.   
  
“So Scotty.  Let’s pop this cherry… I want you to take my cock out and slowly jerk me off while I eat.  Once I’m hard, start sucking the tip.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott bowed his head and moved between Stiles’ legs and began to open his jeans.  He could smell the heady intoxicatingly powerful scent rising from Stiles’ loins.  Fuck… he was hooked.  His nose moving towards Stiles’ crotch to nuzzle him through his rather full boxers, Scott found himself becoming more and more enthralled with just the smell.   
  
“Take me out.” Stiles tightened his grip in Scott’s scalp.   
  
“Yes sir.” He mouthed into Stiles’ cotton encased crotch.  He kept nipping and mouthing along the shaft as he pulled the fabric up and away and tucked it under Stiles’ balls before taking him out into the open and running his hands up and down the shaft.  “so big…” Scott’s voice was quivering with need.   
  
“Just a little while and you’ll be allowed to put it in your mouth.”   
  
“yes sir…” Scott began to stroke slowly, one hand stroking down while the other tugged on Stiles’ balls.  He’d walked in on Stiles enough over the years to know what he did when he was close or needed to get close.  Tugging down on his balls, Scott felt Stiles getting harder and within minutes Stiles was as hard as he was going to get.  Scott leaned in and licked his wide tongue across the swollen glands before popping his jaw and taking the thick head into his mouth.  He glanced up at Stiles who nodded and Scott slipped his mouth down inch by inch till he barely reached the half way mark.  Stiles was so much bigger than his father, a thought that made Scott blush as he realized the only other cock that’d been in his mouth at this point was both arousing and humiliating.  But as he used his mouth to map the texture of Stiles cock he felt fingers toying with his scalp, and for an instant, he heard beyond the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears to hear Stiles praise him.  Something deep inside him uncoiled and Scott felt more at home now than he had at any other time in his life.   
  
This was what he was meant for.  That heated statement ignited something in him and he felt his wolf uncoil deep inside of him as if there was a forest for the wolf to hide within.  It rolled on its back as if asking for belly rubs as he took more than half of Stiles in his throat.  His eyes were glowing crimson as he inched forwards.  They wanted this.  Him and the wolf.   
  
Master…   
  
Mate…   
  
Other half….   
  
All of it seemed to blend together and before Scott knew what he was doing he realized his lips were touching Stiles’ smooth crotch.  _Holy fuck._   Scott looked up, his throat stiff to move with the giant cock impaling him.   
  
“Good job Scotty.” Stiles smiled down at him, carding his fingers through Scott’s hair as he tried to control his own breathing.  And Scott knew he’d do anything Stiles asked him, ever again.  This was right.  This was home.  This was what he’d been looking for online in porns and sex toys… trying to get this feeling.  He’d never felt so right in his life and he threw all that energy into pulling back on Stiles, releasing him with a wet pop before diving back down to the hilt.   
  
“holy shit.” Jackson’s voice was distant.  Almost as distant as the undignified noise that Isaac made beside them.  Scott was absently aware that Danny was paying at his caged cock, wanting so badly to masturbate at the sight, till Jackson took his hand and put it down his own pants.  Scott thought he might have said something about if you need to jerk off that bad jerk this off, but he wasn’t sure.  The outside world was blurring.  Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, or the high of doing this and being in the place he knew he was meant for… but he neither knew nor cared as he hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction on his up stroke.   
  
“So good Scotty.”  All sounds drowned out as they were replaced with the small sounds that Stiles made as Scott moved his mouth on him.  All of him down his throat making Scott feel like he was beyond pleased with himself.  He tried to hum but it came out as more of a throaty purr and Stiles thrashed about as he had to grip onto Scott’s head to keep from falling back off the bench.   
  
“so good…. Keep going… yes… there… fuck…” Words fell from Stiles’ lips in a way that made Scott blush at how easily he tore such obscenities from his master’s throat.   
  
His master.   
  
HIS. MASTER.   
  
Scott realized he was dangerously close to cumming himself just from that series of words.  He had to make Stiles cum first… he had to.  He may not know everything there was about being a submissive but he knew Stiles was supposed to cum first when it was supposed to be about Stiles’ sex and his pleasure.  Scott redoubled his efforts, and his fingers began to yank a little bit more forcefully at Stiles’ balls.   
  
“shit…” Stiles clutched at his ears and pulled him flush against his crotch as he all but wore Scott’s skull as he came down his throat, pulling back at the final end so that Scott could get a taste of his master’s cum on his tongue before Scott cleaned him up and tucked him away.   
  
“FUCK!” Jackson moaned, cumming down Danny’s throat again as his submissive sucked him off.  “Seriously hot.” Jackson panted, coming down from his own bliss.   
  
“Damn good.” Stiles pulled Scott up and kissed him, tasting himself on Scotts lips, Stiles took Scott in his hand and began to jerk him off.  “Cum.” His tone hard and controlling and Scott could do nothing but throb and cum in Stiles’ hand as he looked his master in the eyes and obeyed.  Scott was in a hazy floaty place mentally as he snuggled into Stiles’ warmth and at some point his blanket was wrapped around him and they cuddled with Scott’s body flush against Stiles.  He opened his mouth when chicken was put to his lips, eating as he was told to, and drinking as he was given drink.  But he was so far gone into his own head space that he wasn’t aware of anything going on around them.  The last thing he heard before he passed out was Stiles voice.   
  
“So perfect.”


	6. Post Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes back to school.

They’d cleaned up and finished lunch and were starting to mill around for the remaining time to start heading towards class only for Matt to walk in, completely naked save a cock cage and a slave collar.  Stiles paused to see who was coming in with him when they caught sight of Chris Argent walking in, checking something on his phone.  Matt glanced at them and blushed before hanging his head and standing there.

“Where’s the principal’s office?”

“This way sir.” Matt pointed and gestured down the hall.

“Lead the way.” Chris’ voice was sharp and exacting.

“yes sir.” Matt nodded and lead the way.

“Holy shit.” Jackson blinked as he took in the scene.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Stiles nodded.

“I sort of did.” Isaac stood there, his chest bare but he was wearing a pair of boxers that didn’t hide the fact that he too was wearing a cock cage under it.  Derek’s requirement for his taking his clothes off at school.

“With Chris?” Stiles frowned.

“You’ve not seen the way they were after Alison’s funeral.” Isaac shrugged.

“You’ve seen them… _together_?” Jackson turned to Isaac.

“I see a lot of things I don’t talk about.” He shrugged and winked at Jackson.

“True…” His eyes narrowed.

“Okay.. .I’m getting the sense that you two know something I don’t know.” Stiles turned to them.

“Oh I know a lot of things that you don’t.” Isaac smiled.

“I have ways of making you talk.”Stiles squinted at him.

“Let it alone.” Scott touched Stiles’ hand.

“For you.” Stiles nodded.  Kissing Scott’s hand.  “For you I’ll stop asking.”

“thank you.” Scott bowed and they walked on to class.


	7. New Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a bit of a scene here.

“I want to register my submissive.” Chris stat down in front of the principal’s desk.   
  
“Mr. Daehler, you’ve passed all your tests and been processed I take it?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Matt bowed his head.   
  
“And you have his paper work, Mr. Argent?”   
  
“Yes I do.” Chris handed him the folder, including the lurid photos Chris had had them add as part of it, Matt’s masturbation, his anal penetration, and a great deal of humiliating situations that Chris wanted documented, so he could look at them later, or watch the videos he’d had mad.  He grinned at Matt who blushed as the Principal tried to cover up how flustered he was looking at the pictures of Matt from his processing.   
  
“Well… this… seems all in order.  Are there any special stipulations the school needs to be aware of?”   
  
“He’s not to be uncaged for any reason short of something that would physically injure him.  I’ll allow that.  But I decide who can or can’t uncage him.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“He’s to be put into rotation as a _willing_ bottom for any horny boy who needs to fuck out a load, list him as receiving both oral and anal.”   
  
“Quite… generous…” The Principal wasn’t sure what else to call it.   
  
“And I would insist that he pleasure his teachers.”   
  
“Which…”   
  
“All of them.”   
  
“He has both sexes…”   
  
“And Mathew is learning that under my ownership his sexuality is whatever I decide it is.  So for now I’ve decided he’s bisexual.  He will be required to pleasure all of his teachers, daily, however they choose to take that pleasure.  And where ever.  If they choose to fuck him in the middle of class, so be it.” Matt flushed.   
  
“I see.”   
  
“Likewise… when I deem it … I may send him naked.” Chris rubbed his hand on Matt’s ass.   
  
“It is your right.”   
  
“I will also be taking him out of his last two classes of the day so that he can spend time in training…”   
  
“Training?”   
  
“I’m opening up a slave training center.  And Matt will be my prized display slave.”   
  
“Ah.  I see.”   
  
“I’m hoping to get the worst of his habits under control and removed by the time we open.” He gave Matt a hard look.   
  
“I believe we can make that work.”   
  
“Is there anything you’d like to ask?”   
  
“No… I believe we have everything we need.”   
  
“I’ll walk Matt to class then.  Unless you’d like to use him now?”   
  
“May I?”   
  
“Oh absolutely.  You want his mouth or his ass?”   
  
“I think his mouth would be lovely.”   
  
“I’ll take his ass then.  Slave get your lips around his cock.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Matt bowed his head and walked around the desk to take his Principal’s cock out and begin rubbing it against his lips as he opened his mouth and let it smack his tongue as he looked up into the face of the older man, before swallowing the cock to the root in one smooth motion while raising his ass so that it was in line for Chris to slid into him to the hilt.  Between the lube and all the cum from the people and other slaves at the processing center, Matt was as open as he was likely to be.  Which was a good thing as Chris slam fucked his slave, who did all he could to make both takings of his body as smooth as possible.   
  
His mind going blank save the pleasures of those around him and he whimpered as he felt them both go inside him.  Doing his best to clean them both as he with drew off of them only to turn around and suck and lick Chris clean.   
  
“You train them all to do that?”   
  
“That’s the plan.”   
  
“I might have to bring you in as one of the Dynamics teachers….” The Principal sat back and after Chris was tucked back into his jeans by Matt, he went and did the same for the Principal.   
  
“I’d welcome the business.  I can even give the school district a discount.”   
  
“It’d be worth it.  No matter the cost.” He panted.   
  
“Do you wish to walk me to class sir?” Matt glanced at the clock.   
  
“Quite right.” Chris stood.  “We’ll talk later.” He handed a business card to the man at the desk.   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
They stepped out of the office and closed the door behind them, turning the corner and spotting Stiles, Scott down at his feet.   
  
“How is it that my daughter was followed around by three submissives?” Chris shook his head, glancing down at Scott’s hard cock, and Scott blushed.   
  
“Like what you see?”   
  
“Trying not to picture that going into my daughter actually.” Chris looked at Stiles.   
  
“Well, I’m sure you’d be able to replace that image with one of you fucking him in his perfect ass.” Stiles offered Scott’s ass up.   
  
“Maybe later.  You’re waiting on me?”   
  
“Pack meeting after school.” Scott said with a nod.   
  
“I’m not…”   
  
“You are when you’re submissive is a Kanima and apart of the pack.” Scott looked at Matt who’s eyes went reptilian as he bore his neck.   
  
“Curious reaction…”   
  
“It’s an alpha thing.” Scott looked up at him with his crimson eyes.   
  
“And the reason for the pack meeting?” Chris arched his brow.   
  
“We didn’t register with the government.”   
  
“What?” Chris blinked.   
  
“My dad’s an FBI agent, his partner’s a werewolf, married to a male druid.  They’re in charge of or part of, I’m not sure, a branch of the government made up of supernaturals that have their own laws, that we didn’t know to register with.”   
  
“I didn’t know that even existed….”   
  
“Yeah, neither did we.  So we’re supposed to get together and meet with them tonight to talk about registration.” Scott sighed.   
  
“It’ll be okay Scotty.” Stiles carded his fingers through Scott’s hair.  “They just want to talk.” He looked at Chris.   
  
“And your alpha’s worried… why?”   
  
“The wolf isn’t an alpha but he is a dominate.  And Scott’s still new to giving into all this.”   
  
“Understandable.  You should bring him by the house.  I’m sure I can show you a few things that’ll make his mind completely go blank for a while.” Chris smirked.   
  
“Oh?” Stiles blinked.   
  
“Like this.” He got something out of his pocket and coated his fingers in hit before reaching out and tugging on Scott’s nipples.   
  
“f-fuck….” Scott’s cock hardened to full mast, beginning to dribble precum and his ass began to spasm as he began to leak slick as his mouth lulled open and his eyes went glassy as he began to slowly fuck his nipples into Chris’ hand.   
  
“The fuck was that?” Stiles asked as Chris stepped back and Scott whined high in his throat before he began to slowly hump Stiles’ leg like a dog in heat.   
  
“Orange spotted wolfs bane.  It shuts down higher brain function and triples the hormonal saturation of pleasure centers of the brain.” He smiled.  “Turns horny little werewolves into fuck puppies, begging for their tight asses to be stuffed full of cocks.” He smirked then as he reached down and took Scott in his hand, Scott whimpering and offering himself to Chris.  “I bet I could get you to shoot your load if I put some of this on your dick head.” He looked to Stiles who nodded and smeared a thick dollop of the substance all along Scott’s cock head, making him keen high and loudly as he flailed, panting, and unable to the point of not being able to catch his breath before he began to unload all over his own chest and chin.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles watched with shock.   
  
“I’ll have to give you some later… I found a version that affects Matt.” He smirked looking at Matt’s cage.  “This is why most of the time he has a sound inside his cage too.”   
  
“You doing okay Matt?”   
  
“I want to cum so bad.” Matty blushed.   
  
“And you will.  After you learn your lessons today.”   
  
“Maybe after the pack meeting?” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“I mean… I’m sure the two of you could fit in Scott nicely and it’d be a treat for Matt to fuck his alpha and you because of Alison.”   
  
“You have a point.” Chris raised Scott’s chin.  “I’m going to enjoy being balls deep in your ass later.”   
  
“please…” Scott whined.   
  
“Oh it’ll happen.  That’s a promise.” Chris pulled Scott up and captured his lips, making out with him before biting his lip and pulling back.  “Till later.”   
  
“yeah… later…” Scott’s voice went distant.   
  
“You’re still horned up from the stuff on your cock and nipples, aren’t you.”   
  
“yeah.” Scott blushed hanging his head.   
  
“If you can work another load out right here, playing with yourself in the open, I’ll fuck you before Harris’ class.”   
  
“Y… you’d…” Scott looked up at him.   
  
“I don’t see your hands moving.”   
  
“Yes sir, right away sir.” Scott nodded frantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see more?


End file.
